edpfandomcom-20200214-history
AniMat's Reviews - Frozen
' AniMat's Reviews - Frozen' is the the 46th episode of AniMat's Reviews and the 10th episode of Season 2013. In the episode, AniMat reviews the now-blockbuster hit film by Walt Disney Animation Studios, Frozen. He gives it a very positive review, making it the only one of that year to do so (aside from Despicable Me 2), by scoring it with a 9/10 and awarding it the AniMat's Seal of Approval, making it the only animated film of 2013 to receive it, as well as the 4th animated film in the series to receive it. Transcript Scene 1: Introduction AniMat (vo): Frozen. Ever since the very beginning, Disney always wanted to do a movie based on Hans Christian Andersen's The Snow Queen.The idea started in 1943 when Walt wanted to make a Hans Christian Andersen biography with Samuel Goldwyn with animated sequences of his stories, but the animators were having a hard time trying to figure out how to adapt the story and The Snow Queen character for a modern audience. The same problem happened later on both in the 90's and in 2008 when they tried it again, but faced with the same problems. But now that Disney has finally made their Snow Queen movie, will this film make their 70 years in development hell worth it or will it just leave its audience out in the cold? Let's find out. Scene 2: Story AniMat (vo): The story may have a bit of the Disney formula that we've all grown to know, but it manages to have an original twist to it so that it doesn't appear as much. It establishes very well its fantasy elements, making it easier to introduce itself as a fairy tale kind of film. The plot itself would go in many different directions in terms of the situations, each giving out some comical and action-packed moments. However, there's no actual main goal throughout the entire film; everything is all connected to the heart of the movie which is the relationship between Anna and Elsa. This is what makes the movie powerful and stand out from all the other Disney films, not just in the great writing or the complexity to how these two feel about each other, but also the fact of how this film is about sister love. It's not like Aladdin or The Little Mermaid where the characters are persuaded by true love. Frozen is about the tale of two sisters and how they look after one another where one wants to bring back the good old days while the other wants to protect her sister from herself. It's literally a Disney movie that's trying to be different without trying to be completely different. The one thing I will say that might turn off people is that there are times when it would try to elaborate some twists. I'm not saying that they're badly done, but some people might be able to predict it before it happens depending on the person. After years of finding the right way to adapt the Hans Christian Andersen tale for theaters, Disney manages to give out a great story that has something that's both familiar and new at the same time. Scene 3: Animation AniMat (vo): Yeah, there's no hiding that the animation is just simply amazing. With the character animation, it's highly well done in a realistic sort of sense, but it's nothing compared to the ones on the non-human characters. Not only is it really good, but also highly creative, rather it be the facial expressions of Sven, the dismembered body parts of Olaf or just the rock trolls. As for the character designs, it's alright, but it feels like they're trying to imitate the past Disney works rather than be its own thing; it's like they asked the designers of the Tinkerbell movies, " Hey, can you guys make us this?" But the true highlight of the animation and possibly the whole movie is the backgrounds and the special effects. The kingdom of Arendelle truly captures the feeling of the Northern Europe environment plus the fact that the place around the kingdom feels very large with vast forests and tall mountains. Also anything around the snow and ice here is just beautiful. It really does have that cold feeling and whenever Elsa performs her magic to make ice appear, it will leave people jaw dropped especially in the Let It Go sequence when she's making her castle. I think it's time to come to terms with Disney that they have mastered the art of computer animation like they did with hand-drawn and takes it to a whole new level. Scene 4: Characters AniMat (vo): It's been a long time since I've seen such an amazing cast that are both colorful and complex. First, there's Anna, one of the princesses of Arendelle who wants to go out and have fun in an eccentric kind of way, but doesn't get the chance since she couldn't get out of the castle and her sister doesn't want to even talk to her despite the fact that she really cares about her. Then there's Elsa, the other princess and Anna's sister. If I could be honest, she could be one of the best Disney characters ever written next to the Beast from Beauty and the Beast. She has the power to make ice appear, but is also afraid to use it, to be judged by the crowd and to hurt her sister whom she really cares about as much. She wants to be alone so that nobody gets hurt since she's afraid of herself and the fact that her powers are growing stronger and more uncontrollable even though she does want to go back to the good old days to be with her sister. Then there's Kristoff, a more snarky mountain man who tags along on Anna's journey with his reindeer Sven. He may seem a bit like Flynn from Tangled, but he does manage to have his own personality and his relationship with Sven is enjoyable to watch. Then there's Hans who Anna immediately falls in love with at the beginning of the movie and the one who's in charge of the castle while she's away to find her sister. While in the castle, he does a very good job taking care of the people and to go plan out ideas along the way. And then there's Olaf, a very naive and carefree snowman who is just hysterical with every line he says and always appears just enough to bring light to the movie and not too much where he would get annoying. Disney is infamous for giving us timeless characters that everyone will love and enjoy; this movie is just another great example of how Disney does that. Scene 5: Songs AniMat (vo): As with every Disney classic, the movie gives out some great songs to remember it by. Unlike Tangled where they have a more contemporary style in their soundtrack, this one goes back to the Broadway style like in the times of the Disney Renaissance. They each have a more uplifting tone and some like Fixer-Upper or In Summer really emphasize on the fun of the song. Others like For the First Time in Forever and Love is an Open Door make nicely written duets with Anna, Elsa and Hans and they can really stand out very well on their own. But we all know very well what is the best song. I know it, you know it and Disney knows it, Let It Go not only giving out the best visuals that the movie can offer, but also a fantastic song about independence that is both sad and enjoyable to listen to. If there's one thing that I would critique about the songs though, it's not how they are themselves, but how they're organized in the film. They seem to all be in the first half while the second half has none to offer. Heck, in the beginning of the film, they throw out three songs in a row, making it feel a little cramped and have some songs like Do You Want to Build a Snowman feel a bit unnecessary. At least afterwards, they're spread out evenly as much as they can personally for it to be a proper musical; they should have had two or three more in the second half. Even if it's not as well organized as a musical, it won't be too hard to imagine that the songs will become the next staples in the upcoming Disney albums. Scene 6: Verdict AniMat (vo): Over the course of this year, I had to sit through so many animated films that are either just okay or completely terrible; there was just one that I really liked and that's it.Then this movie comes along to make this year all worth it by ending it with a major bang. Frozen is a true Disney classic with a great heartwarming story, beautiful animation, unforgettable characters and songs that will leave out great memories about this film.This is a must watch for anyone; animation fans and Disney fans will adore it immediately and even non fans will enjoy it as well. By the way, for my thoughts on the short before the movie, Get a Horse, it's as amazing as the movie, a wonderful tribute to the classic cartoons of the late 20's and early 30's. It is as innovative as it is entertaining and possibly one of the greatest Mickey Mouse cartoons ever created and that's saying a lot. For the longest time this year, I have been holding on to the AniMat Seal of Approval waiting for that one film to come out and amaze me. By shedding light to the year where I had to watch nothing but garbage after garbage, I am more than happy to finally give it to this film. '''Story: '''9/10 '''Animation: '''10/10 '''Characters: '''10/10 '''Songs: '''8/10 '''Overall: '''9/10Category:AniMat's Reviews Category:AniMat's Reviews episodes Category:Episodes Category:Overrated AniMat Reviews